


No More Kisses

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Stu makes fun of you and you decide to no longer give him any kiss.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 106





	No More Kisses

“Babe, what are you doing?”

Stu has been observing you rummaging through the cupboards at the very top of the fridge for a while now, looking for something while standing up on a chair.

“I though I put the cake pan in here, but I can’t find it.”

He quirks an eyebrow at you for a second, his eyes turning away to look at the cake pan on the counter beside him with intense confusion. That is until he lets out a smirk, the blond sinking down towards the counter to let his hands support his head while he stares at the cake pan.

“You mean this one right here?”

You stop what you’re doing to stare at the cupboards in silence, then you turn your head behind you to see the famous cake pan staring innocently back at you while Stu slightly pushes it with his finger.

“ _Goddammit._ ”

Your reaction makes him laugh, and so you send him a death glare.

“It’s not funny!” It only seems to make his laugh louder. “Stop laughing!”

“Hahaha! I’m sorry, babe.” He walks over to you and settles his hands on your waist while you put them on his shoulders, his head looking up at you. “You’re just too adorable.”

You grumble under your breath, not liking when you get fun off. Though, you soon let out a proud smirk upon noticing something, which makes Stu quirks an eyebrow at you for the second time.

“What? Why are you smiling?”

“I’m taller than you.”

A thing that you would have never accomplished without standing up on a chair, if I might remind you. But you seem so happy to finally be able to look down at him instead of the other way around that it almost makes him wanna give you that proud moment.

_Almost._

You scream in surprise when he tightens his grip on your waist and lifts you up in the air, your heart racing faster and faster until he finally puts you on the ground, giving you back your original physical size.

“Not anymore.” You scrunch up your nose in frustration at what he just has done to you, the blond chuckling at your expression as he approaches his face to yours. “ **Awn, you’re so cute.** ”

He ends up kissing your cheek instead of your lips when you turn your face to the side, the frustrating expression still on your face. Stu doesn’t seem to be bothered by your reaction, though, since you often do this when he annoys you too much. Though, a glint passes your eyes when you hear the front door open, revealing to you that Billy is back from town.

“No!” You get out of Stu’s arms and run out of the kitchen. “No kisses for you!”

“What? But babe- **Wait, no!** ” He runs up after you, his earlier smug expression now turning to a terrified expression. “ **Don’t take kisses away from me!** ”

You don’t listen to him and continue to run until you arrive at the entrance hallway, spotting Billy quirking an eyebrow in wonder when you go straight to him to wrap your arms around him and hide your face in his white shirt. His confusion only seems to get worse when Stu arrives soon after, the blond stopping at the doorway to try and catch his breath again.

“… what is going on?”

“Stu is mean!” You look up at him to give out a sad pout. “He keeps making fun of me!”

“Oh, _really?_ ” A smirk appears on his face as he looks ahead towards Stu, wrapping his arms around you to give you some comfort. “What has he done?”

“He ruined my moment!”

“Oh, Stu.” He shakes his head at the blond. “How _dare_ you.”

“Yeah, well…” Stu frowns in frustration, still out of breath. “She said I can’t have kisses anymore!”

Billy quirks an eyebrow again and he looks down at you for the second time.

“What about me? Can I still have kisses?”

Your lips stretch out in a grin. “I always have kisses for you.”

The blond gasps in horror when you start attacking Billy’s face with your lips, the dark boy’s smug only getting wider both from your love and from Stu’s reaction.

“Injustice!” You get of Billy’s arms just as the blond to run towards you and him. “I want kisses too!”

You run towards another doorway before he can reach you, laughing with Stu following you from close behind while Billy simply shakes his head at the situation with a calm smile settled on his face. You, on the other end, rapidly end up trapped in a corner of the living room, the blond now looking back at you with red cheeks because of the running.

“Babe, come on!” He pouts at you as he gets closer, and you let him take your hands in his. “If I say I’m sorry, will you let me kiss you?”

“Hm…” You give out a proud grin, getting your face close to his. “Maybe…”

“Fine, I’m sorry.”

“Good.” You tiptoed to give his lips a quick peck. “There, that’s your kiss.”

His eyes widen. “That wasn’t a kiss! That was a little one! And you gave Billy a hundred little ones!”

You playfully quirk an eyebrow at him. “So?”

“So, a hundred little kisses equal a passionate one.” He grins, proudly at his own way of thinking. “Which means… **You owe me a kiss.** ”

“Ugh, fine… you big baby.”

You tiptoed again to reach his level, this time slowly grabbing his lips with yours with your eyes closed. But it only takes him a few seconds to lower his body enough for you to put your whole feet back on the floor, making you smile at the gesture. He then moves his hands up your arms and around your waist before finally resting them on your back, and you instinctively put your hands against his chest right after he does so. You giggle against his mouth when he accidentally tickles you, and so you finish the kiss by slightly biting his bottom lip.

“There.” You part away with a smile, looking back at his blue eyes. “Happy?”

He grins back, almost looking like a happy puppy. “More than ever.”


End file.
